Good Night
by MuchTooOld
Summary: A collection of one shots of various characters saying good night. Super cuteness.
1. Korra Tonraq and Senna

"Daddy!" she screeched. Tonraq quickly turned around, a slight panic taking hold as various scenarios of his little girl hurt played through his head. His panic turned to amusement as he saw his daughter was just playing with the flames from the fire and the water from her cup. The three year old giggled as she made the water collide with the flickering flame she had managed to bend together.

"Wonderful, Korra," he said as he swooped down and lifted his daughter up into the air. She squealed with laughter and clapped her hand as he spun her. "Faster, Daddy!" He obliged his daughter's request. She laughed all the more when he tossed her in the air and caught her in his arms. She clapped her small chubby hands together in sheer delight over being tossed around like a doll. He cradled his daughter while she started to babble in the language that was all her own and started walking her over to her room. His daughter had not noticed where they were going. The only way to get her into her room at night was to make her think she wasn't actually going to bed.

It had been some months since he and Senna had realized who their daughter was. It still amazed him that his baby was going to become the greatest bender on the planet. She still fit so perfectly in his arms; he couldn't begin to imagine her as an adult, much less one who was responsible for the world. He shook his head as they neared her little bed. He never dwelled any image of her in the future for long. It was a bit heartbreaking, and not something he liked to think about.

She was slowly settling down, or rather, she was slowly reaching the state where she wasn't so hyper and was willing to lie down in her bed. He placed her carefully on the small mattress and pulled her blankets over her. She was quieter now, although still she was still incoherently babbling in a sweet way. He made sure to tuck the blankets around her very tight, the way she had proclaimed she didn't like but complained loudly when he neglected to do it.

He sat down beside her bed so she had someone to babble herself to sleep. He thought he could hear snippets of real words in her garbled language, but they were overshadowed by the nonsense. Soon she began to grow quiet. He looked over at his daughter, her eyes closed. She wasn't all the way asleep yet, she'd be snoring when that happened. But she was almost there. He leaned over to kiss the little girl's head.

"Daddy," she groggily asked. He flinched. He didn't want her up and around again. It was a three hour process getting her to bed.

"Yes, love?" he quietly responded softly.

"Where's mommy?"

Tonraq bit his lip. His wife was currently at their old Sifu's house, asking her to contact the White Lotus, but Korra couldn't know that. She would only jump up and loudly proclaim her status as the Avatar and then he would have to slowly coax her back to sleep. But at the same time, he couldn't lie to his baby. He finally settled on, "She went to talk to Master Katara about you."

"Why?" she yawned.

"Because you are a very important young lady," he said, trying to keep his tone low and even so she wouldn't have a sudden surge in energy.

"Yeah," she groggily said. He stayed by her side for a little longer. She wasn't snoring yet, so she wasn't asleep and he couldn't leave her alone.

"Daddy?" He merely grunted in response, he was so close to falling asleep. "Will you always be here when I go to sleep?"

He jerked awake. He couldn't keep that promise; no parent could keep it, but especially not him. His little girl would be taken away from him soon, because she had to learn to protect the world. He understood this. But he couldn't tell her that she wasn't going to be with them most of the time in a year or so. So, for the first time in his life, he lied to his daughter. "Of course."

She let out a subdued cheer and was quiet. He soon fell asleep leaning against the wall. The little girl looked over at her father and noticed that he was asleep. She crept out of her bed and dragged her blanket over to him. She curled up on one side of him and promptly fell asleep.

When Senna came home later that night, having cried a bit at her old Sifu's home and finally sending word to the White Lotus that her daughter was the Avatar, she found her daughter curled up by her husband, a blanket covering them both.

She kicked off her shoes and slowly tiptoed over to them. She lifted the blanket up and slid next to her child. Korra stirred when she noticed the new presence, but she didn't wake. Senna put her hand by her daughter's and Korra grasped it tightly. She thought her heart would break. Katara had assured her that it would be at least a year before the White Lotus came to check her claim. But as hers was real, she couldn't help but feel like it would only seem like a month before Korra had to leave to begin her training.

She shook off such thoughts as she slowly drifted off to sleep. She leaned down before she fell asleep and gave her daughter a small peck on the forehead, "Good night, my little Avatar." With that she leaned up against the wall, blanket protecting the three, and fell asleep.


	2. Bolin and Mako

Mako sprinted through the twisting alleyways, still partly convinced that the baker and the lower level policemen were still after him. It was a silly notion, no cop would ever follow a street urchin this far just for a loaf of bread and that baker weighed more than a platypus-bear, but he didn't like to take chances. If he got caught, what would happen to Bolin?

He didn't stop running for another solid ten minutes, even though his lungs felt like they were going to burst and his legs ached from the effort. He grumbled about stingy, lying Triads ripping him off and forcing him to steal from that stupid fat baker. He began to slow as he reached the familiar squalor that he had found refuge in, otherwise known as the Orphan District. Kids, descended from all nations, benders and nonbenders, who had found themselves bereft of parents made it here at one time or another. All the orphanages knew it too. They'd make the rounds every once in a while, beckoning kids to come with them. Most kids would hide during this. Too many risks in orphanages: people adopting you and then forcing you into slave labor, kids bullying you, the chance of being separated from their siblings… No, it was far better to stay on the streets.

Bolin was waiting for him in front of the small broken down chimney, where he had left him. His brother grinned idiotically when he saw him. "Mako!" The seven year old ran to him and Mako caught him in a hug. The little boy was filthier than usual. He had probably been mucking about in the streets with some other kids. Mako smiled at the thought of his brother having a fun day.

He put his brother down and held out the small loaf of bread. There wasn't enough for the both of them, but that was alright, he had had some fruit this morning. A very nice young Air Acolyte had given it to him before rushing off to follow some other acolytes. He could survive the night off her kindness.

He meandered over to the small bundle of wood they had collected and lit one log on fire. His little brother came over to him and cuddled up close to him, noisily chomping on the loaf of bread. He wouldn't offer him any because he knew that he wouldn't take it. This was a something Bolin had gotten used to, even though he would love to help his brother, even if it was something as simple as giving him some food, just once.

But that didn't happen that night. Mako lit the logs one at a time allowing his brother to move as much as he had to in order to get comfortable that night. It was amazing how well his brother had adjusted to the streets. He didn't have trouble sleeping anywhere. Well, that's not true, his brother could only sleep well when he was there watching over him.

Bolin fell asleep when Mako reached the second to last log. He sighed, no sleep for him that night. If there was no heat, they would freeze in the autumn chill. It was just getting cold enough that that had started to happen. Small bodies were turning up in small abandoned houses. Mako would never let that happen to Bolin.

Off in the distance there was the haunting caw of the lizard crows as they feasted on some dead animal or other. His brother started to stir in his sleep. Mako put his hand protectively around his brother. He didn't want anything to scare his brother, not even in his dreams. His brother stirred and Mako feared he would wake up. He knew it was always nicer in his brother's head.

He started to sing softly. Not too loudly because it would wake up Bolin and attract unwanted attention from those who ran the orphanages and from thugs who preyed on the young. It was an old, simple lullaby that had always calmed him down when he was younger, and it worked perfectly on Bolin too.

He had hazy memories of his mother bending down to kiss him good night and then sitting by him, singing sweetly until he fell asleep. He only could ever remember the first verse, although he was certain it was longer. He hoped it was just because he had always fallen asleep before his mother finished, and not that he was forgetting his parents, that he couldn't remember.

"Leaves from the vine, falling so slow, like little fragile shells, drifting in the foam," he paused as he tried to remember the final two lines. It didn't matter now, Bolin was sleeping, but he wanted to make sure he knew them. He smiled as he whispered the final two, "Little soldier boy, come marching home, Brave soldier boy, come marching home."

His brother let out a loud snore to end the song. Mako smiled down at him, "Night bro." Then he hunkered down, prepared for a sleepless night of guarding his brother.

_Yes, I shamelessly took that song from the Tales of Ba Sing Se… but I couldn't help it. It's the only thing I could think of and I just love that song so much… And one of their parents is descended from the Fire Nation, they could know it… right? _

_Any who,enjoy! _

_I'll also take the time to put on here that I don't own any of these things. I know you know that, but you never know._


	3. Pema and Meelo

_Asami gets a chapter when she gets some depth on the show :) So... eventually. But this just came to my mind like an hour ago and I decided that it had to come before her character development happened. :)_

Pema grunted as she got up off of her son's bed. "But Mommy…" he yawned. "I'm not tired yet, I promise." He grabbed on to her sleeve to try and keep her there.

She sighed and sat down on the bed again. Bedtime in this house was a long process. It took a lot of delicate timing and subtle prodding to get her children to even approach the bedroom. But she had at last persuaded her son to get into his pajamas and crawl into his small bed. But she didn't leave at that. She had to wait for him to start nodding off, the only sure sign that he was going to stay in his bed.

Usually she was able to leave and go to her own room around this time, but it was going to be one of those nights that Meelo wouldn't let her go. "I think you're very sleepy actually."

The little boy shook his head on his pillow. "I will never be sleepy." The effect of this was slightly spoiled by another yawn. He scooted in his bed, dragging the pillow over with him until he was right by her side. He reached up a small hand and placed it on his mother's swollen belly.

"Mommy," he said in what could be classified as a whisper for him, although it was nowhere near quiet.

She bent down and kissed him on the forehead, "What is it, baby?"

"Do I still get to be called baby when the new baby comes?" she smiled and bopped him on the nose.

"Of course you do, silly. That's your special name isn't it?"Meelo breathed a sigh of relief and then giggled.

After that he was silent. For a minute she thought her son had drifted off to sleep. She once again struggled to get up so she could push Meelo back to the center of the bed so he wouldn't fall out while he slept, as he tended to do. But then Meelo muttered "Mommy," again and she settled back down on the bed.

"What is it, baby?" she whispered, making sure to keep her voice low and gentle, hoping it lull him to sleep.

"Will you love the new baby more than me?"

Her eyes widened a bit in surprise. "Of course not."

"Oh," he murmured into the pillow. "Even if it's another boy?"

"I'll still love you so very much, baby."

He was quiet again for a few minutes. Pema again decided that she should start to get up. As she struggled to stand her son spoke again. "Even if he's normal like you?"

Pema almost fell off of the bed in shock. She quickly settled down on her bed by him and held him close. She looked down at her son, who was looking back up at her with an expression that almost resembled fear. It hurt more than anything had ever hurt in her life.

"Of course not," she said resolutely. Her son didn't look like he believed her. She bit her lip to keep the tears that were gathering at bay. She finally stood up and pushed her son over to the edge of the bed. She then clambered into the bed as gracefully as she could manage.

She pulled her son over to her and he curled up against her. He hadn't let her cuddle with him for years, as he was at five, as he so boldly told her one day, much too old for such things. But tonight he pressed right up against her and she held him.

"Baby, I would love you so very, very much, no matter what you are." She kissed him on the top of the head. "You're my special little boy, okay?" She didn't keep talking until she felt him nod against her. "Nothing you are and nothing you become and no one who comes along is ever going to make me not love you as much as I do."

"Okay, mommy," he whispered. He didn't say anything and she realized that he son had finally gone to sleep that night. But she didn't move to get up.

When Tenzin came in later to see what on earth the little terror that he called son was doing to his poor mother he was a bit surprised to see his wife sleeping peacefully by their son. He gave a small smile, it would appear that he was on his own for the night. He pulled the blanket that Meelo at some point in the bedtime struggle must've thrown away up onto the bed and over the pair. He then bent down and kissed his son and wife on the forehead. "Good night, you two," he murmured as he left them in peace.


End file.
